


Magnet Hearts I

by clareggum



Series: Magnet Hearts [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Doctors & Physicians, Fate & Destiny, Heart-to-Heart, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareggum/pseuds/clareggum
Summary: The sharp burning bitterness spreads on Jaehyun's tongue, down to his throat. He gulped another shot of whiskey, washing down all the concerns and frustrations he had for the past few days. He waited patiently for his cousin and friend to speak up as they have been quiet for a while now."Listen here Dochie," Jungwoo drunkily said, slapping Dr. Kim lightly, turning the senior's head towards him."You listen to meeeee!" Doyoung answered back. And although he's drunk, he took note of how Jungwoo called him the way he wanted to."Dr. Jeongggg, let's make a bet. I'm betting 200 thousand won on you, you will fall in love with President Lee's nephew!" Jungwoo said."Agree! But if you lose, you need to give me 300 thousand won, Woo. Mark my words," Doyoung said.The intern and his doctor made a bro fist, agreeing on a bet. They'll never remember this right? They're drunk and by tomorrow they will go back to their normal schedules. Doctors."I'm taking both of you home." Jaehyun sighed.Contradiction to his first thought, he doesn't need to fall in love with Dr. Lee Taeyong anymore.He thinks he already loves him despite his attitude.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Kim Jungwoo
Series: Magnet Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200377
Kudos: 20





	Magnet Hearts I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way a professional medical practitioner. This was purely written in fiction and I STRONGLY ADVISE to not believe in the medical procedures done in this story as it is not proven and tested. Don't do this at home.

Jaehyun folds his collar and flattens it perfectly, his little pink bangs falling and somehow blocking his vision. He puts up his best smile and wears his name tag.

Oh, how refreshing it is to see his name and the label, 'Dr. Jeong Yuno. Intern' his legal name looked good. An eye-candy. He escaped medical school, finally.

His momentum was ruined when his all chirpy, noisy cousin, Kim Jungwoo, entered his room, shouting, "Hey! I know you cherish your looks and you're waiting for this day but I hate to break it to you, we have only 30 minutes." Jungwoo said.

"I know! I'm just fixing my things. And learn to knock next time, Woo. You always catch me by surprise." Jaehyun said.

"Yah, yah, yah. I don't care. Let's go now! Make it quick, sleepy head!" Jungwoo hurrily said.

Jaehyun wore his best watch, picked up his phone and bag, and followed his cousin, who was applying a short touch of balm to his lips.

"Wow, look who said to hurry up." Jaehyun sarcastily commented. He noticed how Jungwoo changed his behavior, slowly closing the lip balm and looking down at the floor.

"A-are you still looking for him?" Jaehyun asked as he slowly walked to his cousin, running his hands through the younger's hair. He wasn't crying, but he is in the verge of forming tears.

"You know I hope everyday that I may be able to see him again." Jungwoo said and bit his bottom lip while looking up to the shining sun going through the window.

He was pertaining to his 'The one that got away." He lost him... when he graduated medical school. Jungwoo was astonished on that certain day back then, the shock he felt when he didn't see the person he loved truly. Doyoung vanished suddenly without even a letter for the both of them.

But then, he can not call him his one that got away. Doyoung wasn't his to start with, and lastly, Doyoung didn't like him back anyway. Doyoung didn't know. 

"Forget about it. Let's go." Jungwoo said. Jaehyun looked at him with uncertainty, but followed him outside the house, anyway.

\--  
"Where do we go now?" Jaehyun asked. They stood before the tall building, the hospital they dreamt of. It's now in front of them.

Jungwoo pulled his hand towards inside the building, showing their name tags to the security. When they reached the reception desk, the nurse told them to go to the atrium, in which Jungwoo proceeded to drag his cousin again. Jaehyun was feeling dizzy but again, his adrenaline rushed up remembering it's his first day today.

"Wow..." Was all Jaehyun could say when they reached the said place, the heart of the hospital. The atrium. It was lit up properly and it looks like a ballroom.

"Oh, look, Jae, look!" Jungwoo pointed at the paper pinned at the board. Jaehyun got embarrassed at Jungwoo's attitude, pushing around the crowding new interns looking at the list.

"You're assigned to a doctor named Lee Taeyong. Then me.... oh." Jungwoo's voice slowly faded as he saw his name.

Jaehyun looked closely as he confirmed, he is under the wing of Doctor Lee Taeyong, head of the diagnostics team. Jungwoo was stationed to his profession, a surgeon...

Under the wing of Surgeon team leader, Doctor Kim Dongyoung. The one he's been looking for. Their childhood friend. Jungwoo's unrequited love. They were so sure it was him.

"Interns," A beautiful woman showed up, snapping her fingers, holding a chart in her other hand. The interns snapped their heads to her, ready to hear her announcement. She must have a high position here.

"I am the head of the nursing staff, Nurse Irene. Welcome to Lee Medical Group. I want to welcome all of you here, and I hope things will go smoothly for your first day here as interns. As soon as you can, please go to your assigned teams. You can move in your things at your respective team rooms by tomorrow." The woman said.

Before she leaves, she turned again, smiling at all the hopeful interns.

"The patient and determined ones stay until they become the level they want, but the impatient and slothful ones will have to stand on the thread. Take this as a reminder, may the best intern win. Have a nice day." The nurse said, and continued to walk away with other nurses.

Everybody started to get determined, and so is Jaehyun and Jungwoo.

"Stay strong, kangaji. I'll meet you later at the end of my shift." Jaehyun said. Jungwoo checked his wristwatch. It was 7 am already. Their shift will be done by 12 am midnight, unless their team decides to overtime. He hopes not so.

He sighed while looking at the back of his cousin, who started to find his respective team. 

"Where's the courage I have for the last few years? I want to meet him."

\--  
"Excuse me, may I know where the diagnostic team's room is?" Jaehyun politely asked the security roaming around the 3rd floor.

"From here, walk straight until you see a glass door. That's the ultrasound room. By then, turn right then straight, at the middle of the hallway from the ultrasound room, you'll see a brown door with a golden plated title. That's the diagnostic team's room. Have a nice day, young man." The guard said. Jaehyun smiled warmly at him.

He walked straight to the said glass door, at the same time observing the hospital. There were many patients, as expected for the big hospital located in the heart of the Seoul. Many nurses were helping patients walk, some rushing to pass their charts. Some are doing their rounds. He wonders how Jungwoo is doing.

Jaehyun stopped at the brown door, with 'Diagnostics Team' carved on the golden plate. He heard laughing inside, which caused him to be bewildered.

When he raised his hand to knock, the door suddenly opened, revealing a young man that looks a little older than him. He took a peek at the man's name tag, which said, "Qian Kun, Obstetrician. "

The guy whom he assumed was laughing back inside, raised his hand and waved at him.

"Hello! New here?" The guy asked. Jaehyun nodded. The guy shook his hand, taking the initiative. "Welcome to hell, Dr. Jeong." The obstetrician said and left, patting his shoulder and muttering a 'Goodluck.'

He looked at the doctor's back before looking inside, and opening the door a little wider.

He stared at the three men looking at him, who all have seemed to calm down from laughing. They were all sitting on the table. The tall guy was still panting, laughing a little.

Although the three doctors in the room seemed to be still in their own world, Jaehyun bowed politely and smiled, showing his dimples. The man who has a healing smile cooed at him.

"Hello, I am Jeong Yuno but you can call me Jaehyun. I guess you're all doctors under Diagnostic Team too, I am-" 

"Welcome to the family, Jaehyun! I'm doctor Nakamoto Yuta." The doctor with a snatched waist approached him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Hi hyung! You must be older than me. I'm Doctor Mark Lee, hottie from Canada." A small doctor approached him. Jaehyun thought he was a doctor's child, for he seemed too young to be a medical professional.

"Don't be mistaken, Mark is not a sibling of Doctor Lee." The tall guy joked, jumping off from the table to join the others in welcoming the new intern. Jaehyun laughed. He must be pertaining to the team leader.

"I'm Johnny. Illinois, Chicago." The tall guy winked.

"It was very nice meeting you g-" The office door banged, notifying that someone has entered the room.

"Enough chit-chat, everyone. No time for introductions today. We have 2 big diagnosis- oh, intern?" The doctor who just entered looked at Jaehyun from head to toe, examining the newbie. His face appeared to be irritated and he was frowning hard. His brows almost became a one line if not for the cute scrunch of his little nose.

"Hi, You must be Dr. Lee," Jaehyun bowed to the senior doctor.

"Hello, intern. I expect you to be at your best every damn time. Now back to work, everyone." The doctor clapped his hands.

'Why does he seem so irritated early in the morning?' Jaehyun thought.

Johnny patted Jaehyun's back, with Mark reassuring him that Dr. Lee will not be eating him whole, alive.

\--  
Taeyong's blood was boiling early in the morning.

And this all cheery new intern added up to his irritation. If this intern's goal is to fucking kiss his ass just to suck up to his uncle, well, then, from now, he will avoid him. 

This guy is different though, apart from every other people he met. Reading his resume last night, his name was Jeong Yuno. It sounded familiar.

And then it got to him. Doyoung, his friend that was leading the Surgical Team, somehow mentioned who this Jeong Yuno was. Back in the Naeng-gi Bar (which was a little down town from the hospital, where all doctors seem to release frustration after a long day of work.) Doyoung mentioned how he misses his friends back in medical school. This Jeong Yuno seems to be special. This guy looks like he came straight out from Disney movies. He looks excited to become a doctor, and he isn't interested in Taeyong's position in the hospital (which everyone finds fascinating) and all the other interns who have gone under Taeyong's wing always mentioned his uncle, who is the Chief of the hospital. 

But still, Taeyong thinks that at the end of the day, they suck up to Taeyong just to get closer to his uncle. That's what everyone wants from him, isn't it?

"Taeyong ah, may we know the first case?" Johnny's voice woke him up from his thoughts. 

Taeyong stared at the big screen in front of them, showing a blank presentation. He hurried to get the x-rays of the first patient.

After putting the scans on the projector in front of the screen, he slowly got back to his place only to notice it was still somehow blank. He tried to fix whatever the fucking problem was, but to no avail, he can't seem to fix it. Too much for wishing for a great morning.

"Dr. Lee? May I help?" Jaehyun presented.

"Yeah sure, maybe we can see your potential, Jeong." Taeyong answered.

Jaehyun goes towards the irritated doctor, bending over a little near Taeyong to see what seems to be the problem.

Taeyong felt it. It was like Jaehyun was pulling him more closely to him. Like a magnet?

"It's done, Dr. Lee." Jaehyun said and looked up to the senior doctor who was staring at him intensely.

"What?" Taeyong asks.

The three doctors stared at the two, noticing how there's a change of behavior with Taeyong. They rarely see Taeyong attracted to another person, so this is tea. And Taeyong didn't even scold the guy for the wrong hair code. They can't accept doctors with colored hairs.

"I said it's done, Dr. Lee." Jaehyun stood up straight to speak to Taeyong more formally.

Taeyong got back to his senses and tried to hide his unprofessional act by whispering to his self, 'I need to focus. I need to be a role model.' He then hid his stupidity with a rude facade.

"I know you said it's done, what I mean is what's the problem with the projector." Taeyong sarcastily said.

'I fucking hate this doctor. I don't know if I can last a year here.' Jaehyun thought.

"Just the wires, Dr. Lee. You didn't properly connect them to the power outlet and the device was not turned on." Jaehyun said through gritted teeth, slowly losing patience. Taeyong walked more closer to him, face to face. The tip of his nose touched the younger's. He's a challenger, huh?

Mark's jaw dropped, noticing it was the first time in forever that their senior leader got close with a new comer.

"Close it, Mark shark. A fly might come over and say hello. But you know, they don't like filthy mouths. Not yours, for sure." Taeyong said, his breath fanning over Jaehyun's lips.

Johnny and Yuta doesn't know who Taeyong's pertaining to have a filthy mouth. However, the intense atmosphere between the intern and it's boss became unbearable for the other doctors inside and so, Johnny stood up to grab Jaehyun away.

Taeyong backed up, trying his best to be professional.

"Okay, so going back to the topic who is the first patient?" Yuta asked.

"Xiao Dejun. You already know him." Taeyong said, pertaining to the young soccer player who became their patient last month because of a leg blood clot.

Johnny explained Jaehyun the case, and the latter quickly picked it up. Mark wondered what was the matter again with the young boy.

"So, what's with him again?" Mark asked.

Taeyong kept looking at Jaehyun. He swear, this man has magic.

"Well, he requested for another x-ray last week. But, with his lungs. He experienced short breathing and his airway doesn't seem normal. I looked at it closely last night. His airway seems to be blocked and the half part of his left lung was... covered with blood clot. Seems like a pulmonary hematoma. I will leave this case to the four of you." Taeyong answered.

The four nodded, and started to do the diagnosis. Johnny and Jaehyun joined Mark and Yuta to form theories. Taeyong looked at them.

'This guy. How can he be so ethereal?' Taeyong thought. Jaehyun's eyelashes were touching his cheeks at how long it was. He found it very pretty.

'I'm pretty too. Why am I so impressed?'

Just then, a nurse came rushing to the room, disturbing the four doctors who were making a diagnosis for the patient named Xiao Dejun. 

Taeyong raised a brow at her, annoyed. 

"Patient... downstairs! Emergency room, bleeding and passed out." Too intimidated by the aura of the senior doctor, the nurse wasn't able to form a proper sentence.

Not hesitating for a second, Taeyong said, "Intern. Come with me." Before walking out of the room with the nurse tailing behind. Faster than Flash, Jaehyun stood up and followed him. The three doctors raised a brow and smirked at each other.

\--  
"H-hello." Was all that Jungwoo could say when he stood in front of Doyoung inside the Surgeon Team office. All the words he had kept that formed into a speech all these years suddenly blew away from his mind.

Doyoung froze upon hearing the voice he missed for how many years. He longed for him.

"Jungwoo!" He quickly hugged the guy who changed a lot.

It was now Jungwoo's turn to freeze. Oh, how he missed his hugs back in their days.

"You're my intern?" Doyoung asked, exhilarated. "Yes..." Jungwoo answered with a low voice.

"Are you real? Oh my God, are you real?" Doyoung raised both of Jungwoo's arms, touched his waist, and pinched his cheeks. He is real.

"Enjoying too much touching, huh? We caught you on 4K, Dongyoung. I see you took a liking on our newbie," A doctor entered the room, with a younger doctor behind.

Jungwoo slowly brought down his arms again and turned to the doctors.

"Hi, I'm Kim Jungwoo. I'm glad to be working with everyone here." He bowed to them.

"Dr.Moon, Taeil is my name, and this full sun right here, is Dr. Lee Donghyuck. He'll help you in your intern year." The small guy said. Jungwoo smiled brightly at them, brushing off the astonishment and shock when he met Doyoung again.

"Aww, isn't he the doctor with the best hair?" Donghyuck cooed.

"Yes, he has the best-" Doyoung's walkie talkie beeped, and Taeyong's voice resonated through. 

"Emergency room now, Doyoung. As much as I want to perform this craniotomy on the spot, I might kill this old lady. Bring your best surgeons, Dr. Kim." Taeyong said with a stern voice.

"Old woman in the emergency room. Let's go, team." Doyoung ran out of the room, followed by Taeil, and Donghyuck who held Jungwoo's hand as he froze on his spot.

"We can do this." The doctor said.

\--  
A bloody pool was formed in the emergency room. Patients and visitors were advised to step back, as to not cause stress to the old woman in her 40's lying on the chairs Taeyong formed, passed out and coughing out blood.

The Surgeon Team arrived quickly. Doyoung checked her condition, and diagnosed what was happening.

"Lower right lobectomy or a lung hemorrhage. Or it's either she took too much aspirin and the linings of her stomach bled, and the toxins are spreading in her body. We need to perform incision and chest tube now or else her lungs will collapse. How long has this been going on?" Doyoung asked.

"The bleeding started at 7:56 am, sir. She was feeling unwell since 7:34. Showing signs of chest pain and difficulty in breathing." The nurse who supervised the patient a while ago said.

Doyoung nodded, and urged Jungwoo to come near the patient.

"Huh? What? What if I get it wrong?" Jungwoo was worried. It's the first day of being a surgical intern and it quite surprised him how he got himself performing on the spot surgery.

"Show us that you deserve to be in our team. I will guide you." Doyoung said. Taeil and Donghyuck assisted them, handing all the needed tools.

Jungwoo was too nervous that he forgot his cousin was standing there, looking at him with so much hope. He always knew Jaehyun became a doctor to continue other people's lives. He'll never fail his cousin and most importantly, Doyoung.

"You can always do it because you chose it, Woo." Jaehyun mouthed.

Jungwoo nodded, and quickly, he crouched down and washed out all his panic. Donghyuck handed him the scalpel.

"Cut through the lower ribcage to the flesh just before the level of the navel." Doyoung said. Jungwoo quickly picks it up.

He cuts the flesh slowly, and opens up the skin a little with the forceps. He heard Jaehyun gag.

"You're a doctor, Jeong. You should be used to this." Taeyong said.

Then slowly, he inserted the tube on the open skin. He released a big breath he's been holding when he successfully did the small operation.

"You did it!" Doyoung said and looked at him straight in his eyes.

The feeling of nostalgia surged in. He really missed Doyoung.

The senior wiped the beads of sweat that was forming on his forehead with his signature bunny smile.

"Thank you. You made the little boy's dream come true."

\--  
"Where are we going, Dr. Lee?" Jaehyun asked the older.

"Room 417. Xiao Dejun's room. We're headed for diagnosis." Taeyong plainly answered.

Despite the older's attitude and the fierce scenario they had just this morning, Jaehyun noticed there's something about this boy that drags him closer like a magnet, to him. Is it spark? This is not good. He was meant to work until he becomes a doctor, he isn't expecting him self to fall in love with his boss at the very first day of work.

Taeyong was so different. His doe eyes. His small lips. His cute nose. Everything about him was just so ethereal, Jaehyun wonders where he came from. 

And that's what Taeyong thought about him, too. Jaehyun is different apart from other people he met. It's like the feeling of searching for someone so long, searching for their face in the crowd. 

They don't know exactly what the answers are, they're still looking for it.

They passed by a room, where Taeyong abruptly stopped. A man in his 60's walked out of the said office and stopped in front of them.

Jaehyun noticed how Taeyong's fierceness seem to fade away. It was replaced with a scared one, his gaze which always never bows down to any eyes was now looking at the floor, his straight posture suddenly crumbling under the gaze of the old man. Jaehyun stood beside Taeyong, as if ready to protect him.

"H-hello, uncle..." Taeyong greeted.  
"May I have you for an hour? I'll let you go before 10." The man said. Jaehyun looked at his wristwatch, it was 8:20 am. They just came from their mini operation at the emergency room.

"Of course." Taeyong answered. Jaehyun bowed at the old man and then at Taeyong before leaving. It seemed urgent. Walking a little away, he looked at Taeyong, and the latter stared at him with his doe eyes that screamed fear. It tugged his heartstrings. He wanted to stay but at the same time, he doesn't want to cause dramas at the very first day. He lets them be.

"He'll be fine, Jae, he'll be fine." He whispered to his self.

\--  
"It's pulmonary embolism." Jaehyun said.

Yuta, Johnny and Mark look at him, astonished.

"Oh, yeah, yeah! Pulmonary Embolism. We'll confirm it in the laboratory, hmm? Thanks for the diagnosis, Jaehyun. You're a save." Johnny said.

"Am I going to die?" Xiao Dejun, the famous soccer player asked. His little brother, YangYang, was playing beside him. How Dejun wished he was as innocent as the 3 year old. His brother had no worries, his mind full of rainbows and butterflies. While he's here, wondering how a small injury in the leg made a pulmonary embolism.

"No, actually. If we got to treat it right away, you're good to go. But you can't play soccer after, boy." Yuta answered.

"W-why?" The patient asked, the fear of losing what you love overtaking.  
"The blood clot seated deep in the veins of your leg cause the pulmonary embolism. Therefore, you need to rest for a few months before going back to the field." Mark said.

Dejun slowly nodded, and the doctors left the room.

Closing the door softly, Johnny stretched.

"Let's go to the laboratory later. Let's have lunch first. Oh and before I forget, Mark, you call the laboratory to run the tests." Johnny said, yawning after.

"Yeah, sure." 

"Hey intern, you joining us for lunch?" Yuta asked.

Jaehyun shaked his head as a no. "I think I'll check up on my cousin. I'm really sorry." Jaehyun shyly excused.

"Oh you have a cousin here? What department is he?" Mark asked.  
"Surgical," Jaehyun answered. "Kim Jungwoo is his name." 

"Kim Jungwoo?! The intern who had a successful mini operation?" Johnny asked, surprised.

"Ah, yes. Ya'll already know?" Jaehyun was surprised as how the gossip was fast to spread.

"Of course. The word gets to one and passes to the whole system, just like our body function." Johnny joked. They patted Jaehyun's shoulder before heading to the cafeteria.

This'll be a long day.

\--  
"Jaehyun! Over here." Doyoung shouted, waving his hand. He planned to take his childhood friends here in Naeng-gi Bar downtown the hospital, taking off their steam for the day.

Jaehyun lazily walked over to Jungwoo and Doyoung, waiting outside the hospital.

"Hello." He lazily said.

"Is that how you properly greet me after all these years?"

Jaehyun chuckled. He missed Doyoung, but he was too tired. The 2nd case diagnosis they performed was so hard. His brain was out for today.

"Anyway, you coming with us?" Jungwoo asked. Jaehyun gave a thumbs down, too tired to speak. The two let him be, not even trying to drag him home.

"So, any news? How's my bestfriend doing?" Jungwoo asked.  
"Doing bad." Doyoung chuckled.  
"Why'd you say so?" Jungwoo looked at him.  
"Because there's a missing piece of me that I always yearn for."  
"Hmm, so you got heart eyes for someone?" Jungwoo said, nudging Doyoung playfully. He asked it even though the answer might scar him for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, and I really love this person." Doyoung answered.  
"Oh... m-mind telling who is it?"  
"You. Kim Jungwoo."  
"Me?"  
"It's you, idiot. How dense are you? I've always look for your ethereal beauty in the sea of faces, everyday. It's always been you."

\--  
A few days have passed since Jaehyun's first day as an intern; and he realized something: he isn't falling in love with Dr. Lee. Rather, he finds him fucking annoying with every platelet of his being.

Taeyong was so rude. He made Jaehyun run to the nearest convenience store in the middle of a case diagnosis. He asked him to buy orange juice for him. But then, he made Jaehyun run back to the store just because he didn't like the orange juice. He wants the other brand, not the brand Jaehyun bought. And what the hell is the difference between a fresh from the farm orange juice and an orange juice originating from Florida? Both just taste like a darn orange!

Taeyong made YangYang cry and he wasn't even guilty about it. The 3 year old cried because Taeyong harshly told him to stop talking because he makes no sense. Who tells that to a fucking kid?

Taeyong is just pure harsh and every cell of him came from Satan.

If Jaehyun's workplace is a hell, then Dr. Lee is the satanic leader.

Despite this, he still feels a tug at his heart whenever Taeyong is close. It felt like it was pulling him to Taeyong. And, he was curious as to what was Taeyong's relationship with the old man whom he looks afraid of. The leader is kind of mysterious.

While drowning in his thoughts, Jaehyun stopped walking when he looked at his surroundings. He realized he was at the farthest location of the hospital, the most hidden location. It was currently in construction and he wonders how the hell did he got here. Did he literally drown in his thoughts?

No one was there except for the machines, tools, some extra paints and wood. There were no rooms constructed yet, just the storage room constructed right on the end of the hallway. He heard muffled cries inside the storage room. He couldn't say it was muffled, it looks like the person cried so loud he didn't even suppress it. Jaehyun walked closer to the room, curious. Who is the person hanging around in the private location?

Jaehyun slowly pushed the door, and he peeked a little. There were stocks of medicine inside. He looked out for the person who was crying and to his surprise, it was Taeyong.

"Who the fuck are you? Go away!" The latter shouted.

"Oh..." Jaehyun contemplates. But he do wants to stay, though. So even if his senior doctor will throw tantrums at him, he still quietly entered and softly closed the door. It was dark, so he searched for the light switch. When he finally turned it on, he found Taeyong curled up in a ball beside the stocks of cotton swabs.

"Hey... what's the matter, Dr. Lee?" Jaehyun slowly sat down beside the small doctor, hesitating again.

"I told you to go away. Why didn't you?" Taeyong asked. He kept crying, and he clearly is near to vomiting.

"Can I call you Taeyong? Just for now." Jaehyun asked.

The said boy slowly looked up with his bloody eyes, tears like Niagara Falls. He nodded at Jaehyun's request.

And as if his answer was the only cue Jaehyun was waiting for, the younger crawled closer to him, leaving no space nor a small gap for the air to travel through. Jaehyun, leaving all his inhibitions, scooped Taeyong, and hug him tightly as he can. He wrapped his right arm around his small waist, then his left arm wrapping around the back of his knee. Like a baby carried, Jaehyun placed Taeyong slowly on his lap. He didn't know what has gotten into him, but he suddenly had the urge to hug the smaller. Everybody deserves comfort. The hug might seem suffocating but for Taeyong, it was comforting. It felt like he wanted to grow more closer.

Jaehyun felt a tug in his heart.

Jaehyun patted Taeyong's head to his chest, looking at him with sympathy. Taeyong cried more.

"F-for once... can I let my walls down? C-can I cry? Can I?" Taeyong hiccuped. 

Contrary to Jaehyun's thoughts a while ago, he liked how his feet brought him here, in this isolated place in the hospital.

"You can always cry, Taeyong. You don't have to seek permission to cry." Jaehyun said as he supported Taeyong's head like a baby, caressing his soft hair. Taeyong wrapped his arms more tightly around the man. Typically, he's lying down on Jaehyun.

"Why do I always need to be the shadow of someone I don't want to become? When can I ever escape from their wrong idea?" Taeyong cried out. 

"You're the only key to your fate, Taeyong." Jaehyun said. Taeyong's doe eyes stared at Jaehyun's neck while Jaehyun planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Why are you seeking permission to cry? Aren't you allowed to show your weak side? We all have weak sides, Taeyong." 

"Why are you doing this? What are you doing this for?" Taeyong wondered if Jaehyun was doing this just so he can be close to his uncle.

"When I was a baby... my dad told me every person is a rose. But, of course, the person we find unique will stand out to our very eyes." Jaehyun doesn't know what he said, it was rather too intricate, or very much poetic. His answer was not connected to the question, but nevertheless, he said what he said.

"Am I a rose? Am I a beautiful rose?" Taeyong asked. He wondered if he was in any way, beautiful.

"You're not just a rose. You're an ethereal rose." Jaehyun answered. 

They both felt a tug in their hearts but no one admitted it. Instead, Jaehyun held Taeyong more comfortably, and Taeyong hugged Jaehyun tighter. His cries stopped.

"Let's stay like this for a while, let the time slip by. And when we let go, don't bother to remember how I held you tight like a magnet for it should stay magical and new." Jaehyun created a poem on the spot, showing how he was comfortable.

Will this stay platonic?  
It will stay platonic.

\--  
Taeyong and Jaehyun just got out from their little cuddle session in the storage room. No one talked after going out of the room, and as per Jaehyun's request, Taeyong is trying to forget the feeling of Jaehyun holding him, so when he will hold him the next time, the feeling is new and still magical.

They literally skipped the whole day, forgetting about their duties. And although there are many people around, Jaehyun still held Taeyong's hand, as to make him feel safe.

"So, this is where we say our farewells, hmm?" Jaehyun asked when they stopped at the main door of the hospital.

Taeyong slowly nodded, and pulled his hand away from Jaehyun softly. It was already 12:16, and he must've disturbed Jaehyun because of his mini problems that should've been kept for himself, not for others.

"Thank you for today and I am sorry." Taeyong said. Jaehyun wants to ask why he was sorry, but chose not to. He'll find the right time to ask that.

After he gathered his things from the locker room, he changed to his normal black shirt and sweatpants, and proceeded to find Jungwoo.

And as usual, Jungwoo is with Doyoung. Something really shifted with the two after that certain day.

"So, is Mr. 'The first man Dr. Lee held hands with' going with us to the bar?" Doyoung teased.

"Yeah, need to let some steam off." Jaehyun answered.

"Finally! Come, we'll show you the bar down town!" Jungwoo chirped.

"Oh, I have something to ask you, Doyoung." Jaehyun said. Doyoung hummed, asking him to continue on.

"Why does Dr. Lee seem so special to everyone? Like for the whole hospital?" 

"He's the nephew of president Lee! The president of Lee Medical Group." Doyoung answered.

Oh, so that's why he was so scared of that old man.

Jaehyun chuckled as he tailed behind the two, laughing along with their comedic antics. He looked back at the hospital and saw Taeyong standing outside, waiting for someone. He must've been waiting for a cab.

\--  
Jaehyun dizzily looked around, seeing a lot of doctors from the hospital. He saw Dr. Qian too. Indeed, this bar is for the doctors who need to chill after a hard and long day.

The sharp burning bitterness spreads on Jaehyun's tongue, down to his throat. He gulped another shot of whiskey, washing down all the concerns and frustrations he had for the past few days. He waited patiently for his cousin and friend to speak up as they have been quiet for a while now.

"Listen here Dochie," Jungwoo drunkily said, slapping Dr. Kim lightly, turning the senior's head towards him.

"You listen to meeeee!" Doyoung answered back. And although he's drunk, he took note of how Jungwoo called him the way he wanted to.

"Dr. Jeongggg, let's make a bet. I'm betting 200 thousand won on you, you will fall in love with President Lee's nephew!" Jungwoo said.

"Agree! But if you lose, you need to give me 300 thousand won, Woo. Mark my words," Doyoung said.

The intern and his doctor made a bro fist, agreeing on a bet. They'll never remember this right? They're drunk and by tomorrow they will go back to their normal schedules. Doctors.

"I'm taking both of you home." Jaehyun sighed.

Contradiction to his first thought, he doesn't need to fall in love with Dr. Lee Taeyong anymore.

He thinks he already loves him despite his attitude.

"No need, Jaehyun~ go on your own. Let me drink more!" Jungwoo said.

"For our future wedding!" Doyoung chirped. 

Jaehyun literally left them, dizzily walking out of the bar. He forgot something. He left it somewhere.

Going back to the hospital, Jaehyun lazily dragged his body towards the locker room. He was looking for his phone, which he saw in his bag. This just proves that the 48 hour shift he took gave him a brain freeze and drinking just made it worse. Going out of the building again, only then he noticed that his senior doctor, Taeyong, was sitting on the ground in front of the hospital almost falling asleep.

"Taeyong? Dr. Lee?" Jaehyun approached him and tapped his crossed arms.

"Oh, hello there." Taeyong greeted, opening his half asleep eyes. Jaehyun crouched down to match his level.

"Why are you sleeping outside? It's cold here,"  
"I waited too much for my driver..." Taeyong dozed off again and rubbed his eyes cutely. Jaehyun held his hand in front of the small boy.

"I'll take you home." Jaehyun offered.

While Taeyong thinks it is imbecile to let a man whom he just knew for 1 week take him home, he is to tired to retaliate to his inner self. Plus, he feels safe with Jaehyun. There's no harm in taking his hand, right?

"Ah, my back hurts." Taeyong grunted as he took Jaehyun's hand. Taeyong pulled his hand when he successfully stood up, not wanting to feel the tug at his heart again.

Though as they walk away further a little from the hospital, Jaehyun began to shudder and let himself close to Taeyong. The latter didn't mind, he was cold either.

The road was a little dark, but it was beautifully lit up with bright street lights. There were a couple of people around.

"I just knew you're the president's nephew a while ago, and I want to say sorry for disrespecting you at the first day. Please don't fire me, I really love my job." Jaehyun pleaded.

Taeyong looked at him, amazed. He indeed is unique.

"Why do you love your job?" Taeyong asked.  
"I really like saving people. When I was a child, I remember helping a random kid with a scraped knee in the playground. My parents call me Doctor Prince back then." Jaehyun recalled.  
"You're truly unique. I like you." Taeyong complimented.

Jaehyun blushed, wanting to say he feels the same but decided not to.

"What makes me unique?" 

"I already cried and let down my guards in front of you so there's no point in hiding, right?" Taeyong said.  
"Hmm, you can always run to me. Hug me whenever you want, cry on my shirt whenever you want." Jaehyun said.

Taeyong chuckled, but he felt safe.

"You're not like them. All my life I lived as a silhouette of my fucking family. I always wanted to be a lawyer, but since medical runs in our blood, I need to continue the family line." Taeyong mentioned. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Taeyong, keeping him close.

"If you can't continue the story, I'm not forcing you."

"I'll tell it anyway. I never experienced having friends except my team and Doyoung's team. All my childhood was about books and private tutors. I lived in the dream of my parents for me. And when I was in medical school, I just want to die." 

"Why?" Jaehyun asked.  
"Because everyone in medical school befriends me just because they want to suck up to the power of family. My heart broke too." Taeyong answered.

Jaehyun looked at him with sad eyes, and if possible, hugged him even closer. They both savored the beauty of each other's eyes.

"I loved this guy. So much for two years only to know he only is in a relationship with me so he can be a powerful cardiologist too." Taeyong formed small tears.

That's the cue for Jaehyun to hold him again, bringing him to the nearest bench and bringing him over to him. He hugged Taeyong's waist and put his head on his chest, caressing his hair.

"Don't. Don't recall it anymore. Forget him. Fuck them all," Jaehyun planted a kiss on Taeyong's forehead again.

Taeyong looked up to him and then to the sky, still leaning onto his chest.

"The stars are so beautiful, they are so peaceful." Taeyong said.

"I find peace and beauty more in your eyes." 

\--  
And after Taeyong's 2nd session of 'Oh, your senior doctor isn't as strict as he is so get to know about him more and maybe fall in love too' with the expert cuddler Jaehyun, something definitely shifted. Jungwoo and Doyoung noticed it too. The couple noticed how Jaehyun always followed Taeyong, and the latter's demeanor seemed to be happy and calm everyday. They always pair up, sharing patients. The hospital staff seemed to be definitely surprised that the merciless, satanic doctor changed into an instant apostle of Christ.

And here is Jungwoo and Doyoung, along with the rest of the Surgical Team and Diagnostic Team, hiding behind the big pillar just beside the nursery. Jaehyun and Taeyong asked permission from the Peds to look at the babies lying in there. They almost look like they own one of them.

"Bitches, I hope Sicheng is like that with me too." Yuta said, pertaining to the cute nurse stationed under Donghyuck.

"You have us though." Taeil said.

"How great it is to mingle with crackhead doctors." Yuta bickered. His comment was ignored, as the rest was too focused on the two love birds.

"Isn't he so cute?" Jaehyun nudged Taeyong.  
"He's a little bean." Taeyong cooed.

Then again, their cooing was put to an end when Taeyong remembered they have to do another check on Xiao Dejun.

"Oh motherfucker, they're coming this way." Mark said. The doctors quickly scattered, others talking and others checking their charts.

"Oh hey, why are ya'll here?" Taeyong peeked at the side of the nursery, seeing the other doctors murmuring something to each other.

Taeil acted surprised, almost dropping his chart. Donghyuck almost laughed but managed to hide it.

"Oh, something came up with one of the Peds. We're thinking for a sanction." Johnny excused. Taeil almost slipped.

"Oh, okay. Follow me, another day for Xiao Dejun." Taeyong said.

\--  
"Vitals are stable. No internal bleeding seen. No widespread of the body toxins unless stated with side effects," Johnny said, and Mark writes down everything in his chart. Yuta adjusts the dextrose going in the patient's veins.

"So, when is my surgery scheduled? My parents are coming here from a vacation in Dubai, don't worry about the bill anymore." Dejun said, looking at his baby brother, caressing YangYang's hair.

Taeyong's heart softened on the spot. He wants to be babied too. He never felt that from his parents.

"I apologize for scolding baby YangYang last week. It must be hard taking care of him alone while you're bedridden. Glad the nurses are helping you." Taeyong said.

Dejun chuckled, accepting the doctor's apology. Suddenly, a sound of a gas hydrogen opening made all the doctors snap their heads to the direction of YangYang, the 3 year old coughing suddenly when the ammonia gas leaked in the whole room. Unfortunately, the door was left open.

Johnny immediately covered his nose and pressed the alarm, going out with Yuta and Mark.

"I'm calling nurses! Get the baby out of the room! Save Dejun!" Johnny shouted. Taeyong snatched YangYang from where the child was sitting carrying him tightly. Jaehyun pushed Dejun with the bed out from the room, assisted with the securities. The nurses took YangYang.

"Don't let the ammonia gas leak and spread in the whole hospital! Close this floor immediately! Get away all the patients." Taeyong said. He was slowly losing his breath, his lungs hurting. "Jaehyun, are you okay? Jae, answer!" Taeyong didn't mind covering his nose, going over to Jaehyun who sat down and coughed aggressively. 

"Why are you thinking of others? Think of yourself too!" Jaehyun covered Taeyong's nose.

Taeyong was slowly turning purple, his lungs seemingly giving up. Jaehyun did what he needs to do, and that is to get Taeyong out of this room amidst the thick cloud of gas spreading and blocking their vision.

"Taeyong? Jaehyun? Where are you two? I- I can't see anything!" Yuta said, coughing too.

"Save yourself, Yuta! We're going out." Jaehyun said.

Crawling fastly, bumping onto the walls, the two got out of the room. All the patients were gone, moved to the 4th floor. The 3rd floor was in probation, with the security investigating and the staff putting sanitary plastics and covers to prevent the gas from spreading.

Taeyong's hand was taken away from Jaehyun, and the younger didn't want to let go. But Taeyong smelled ammonia the most. He saved YangYang who's the nearest to the gas. His face was full of purple patches, his body reacting to the chemical. He can't breathe anymore.

Taeyong kept grabbing Jaehyun's hand, but they were pulled away from each other.

"I'll meet you later, okay? Take care of yourself, please." Jaehyun said.

\--  
Later that night, when the leak has subsided and the staff has put enough sanitary fluids to clean the floor, the Surgical Team joined the Diagnostics Team in the probation room, where all of them are present except for Taeyong who was changed into a patient gown. He got the worst of all.

Jaehyun was staring out of nowhere, ignoring the chicken Doyoung and Jungwoo was offering him.

"Aha! So where's my 200 thousand won? Jaehyun fell in love with Dr. Lee." Jungwoo exclaimed.

The rest of the doctors made an amused faced but at the same time, showing unimpressed ones.

"We could've joined the bet, Doie." Yuta said.

Doyoung shrugged, smiling coolly.

"How could you all think about that when-" Jaehyun stopped.  
"So it was a-a bet?" Out of nowhere, Taeyong appeared outside the glass door out of nowhere, wearing a patient gown and a tube attached to his hand.

The doctors of course are surprised, as expected. Taeyong was said to be in a slight coma and without a response within 8 hours, he'd be declared in a deep coma with his respiratory failing. Why is he here? Was he here all along?

"Taeyong, it's not what it is-" Jaehyun tried to explain, but Taeyong cried which hurled Jaehyun a lot. The last thing he wants is to see his beloved crying.

Yes, he loves him.

"So all the sweet gestures, the kisses on the forehead, the feeling of acceptance... was an act? Was a bet?" Taeyong asked. His tears fell one by one.

"No, it wasnt-" And Taeyong ran away.

Without waiting for the others response, he ran after Taeyong. 

\--  
Panting heavily, he found him on the rooftop, Taeyong breathing in and out, trying not to hurt his lungs more.

"Don't go near me." Taeyong hardly said. But Jaehyun, a risk taker, hugged Taeyong from the back.

"My l-lungs... they hurt. Hurts t-to breathe..." Taeyong said. Jaehyun loosened his hug a little, turning Taeyong around.

He cupped his face, looking at him with admiration.

"I love you, okay? I love you. I really do. All of your imperfections, all of you. I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you with every atrium of my heart and every nerves connected to it. I love you with my whole vena cava. I love you with my whole system. My whole being. My whole DNA and RNA. Okay? You get it?" Jaehyun said.

Taeyong slowly nodded, "I found the answer."  
"I was going to tell mine too. Tell me yours."

"I always felt a tug in my heart whenever you're here. It's like I spent days searching for you. You captured my soul with your gaze and then again I wondered, what is this? So, I haven't found the answer yet. Sorry to fail you." Taeyong chuckled little by little.

"Do you feel a tug in your heart?" Jaehyun asked. "Yes," Taeyong answered.

Jaehyun kissed him in front of the tall buildings, making him forget all the pain. Taeyong felt better. His tensed shoulders started to calm down, and he puts his hand on where Jaehyun's heart was located. From Taeyong's cheek, Jaehyun puts his one hand on Taeyong's heart too.

They broke the sweet kiss, and linked their eyes.

"Take my hand and draw a circle," Jaehyun started.  
"This is how much we’ve shared together."

"My whole heart is by your side,"  
"Your dreams are by my side."

"Living and enduring,"  
"If we’re together, we can be a little happier."  
"Once again, we’re connected without an end."

"Can’t live without you." They both ended.

They found the answer.

They were connected without an end with their Magnet Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of the Magnet Hearts series. Although it will take a long time to finally complete the three trilogies, I hope everyone will love this as much I do writing it. This was written 5 days in the making, skipping classes and sacrificing sleepless nights lmao. I watched Grey's anatomy (which I was never interested in) for this fiction. I am in no way a medical practitioner, but I'm studying a little medicine for the future. Everyone, have a nice day!
> 
> Liberating love and equal rights for everyone.<3


End file.
